macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Claudia LaSalle
is a character that appears in the Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series, The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? flim and The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 OVA. Her voice actor would also serve as the series' narrator. Claudia is an officer on board the bridge of the SDF-1 Macross. She is Misa Hayase's best friend, and Roy Focker's girlfriend. History Space War I On February 6, 2009, the night prior to the launch of the SDF-1 Macross , she went out partying with her boyfriend, Major Roy Focker. A day later, her best friend, First Lieutenant Misa Hayase, who had just got on the bridge, jokingly talked about the aforementioned event when Claudia complained about Captain Global for not being on the bridge on time, she initiates banter about Misa's lack of a love life. After the SDF-1 automatically detected Zentradi ships above Earth, Claudia was shocked to see that the Macross's original systems were all powering themselves up and that they are switching over to firing mode. Misa told Claudia to shut down all systems but they were not responding, the Macross continued to transform into firing mode. After the Zentradi ships were destroyed, Claudia confirmed that the ship's systems are finally back under their control, but there was now a huge gap created by the Macross cannon in South Ataria Island. Later that day, during the calm before the battle, the Macross prepared to launch as ordered by the Politician. After the Macross Operators had confirmation that the gravity control systems were in the clear, Claudia was asked by Captain Global about the their then current reactor status, Claudia told him that they could launch any time. She proceeded to transfer the main reactor output to the gravity control systems and began counting down from 10. But the gravity control systems broke through the bow, and Claudia could not explain to the Captain why. Later, Roy returned from battle with his Skull Squadron, contacting the the bridge, when he told Misa that he had sent the enemy forces back to where they came from, Claudia shoved Misa aside in order to ask Roy how many fighters is shot down. She jokingly called Roy lame for only shooting down ten, Roy retorted that he had gotten rusty after two years of peace. Eventually, the ship performs an emergency space fold to the other side of the solar system. The entire crew of the Macross is shocked at this revelation, and it would be weeks before life would return to normal for all the survivors onboard the ship. Claudia continued living her life and would rib Misa on her apparent growing infatuation with Hikaru Ichijyo. After a sortie with Zentradi forces, she excitedly prepares a special pineapple salad for the returning Roy. As Roy settles down and plays his guitar, he collapses from wounds he had sustained in battle. Claudia rushes over to him and calls for help, but she is too late. Claudia mourns the loss of Roy, but her life continues. Gallery Claudia LaSalle-1 Misa Hayase-1 SDFM-1.png Claudia LaSalle-2 SDFM-1.png Claudia LaSalle-1 Misa Hayase-1 SDFM-2.png Shammy_Milliome-1_Misa_Hayase-3_Bruno_J._Global-5_Politician-1_Claudia_LaSalle-2_SDFM-2.png Shammy Milliome-3 Misa Hayase-5 Bruno J. Global-6 Claudia LaSalle-3 Vanessa Laird-3 Kim Kabirov-3 SDFM-2.png Claudia_LaSalle-4_Misa_Hayase-6_SDFM-2.png Relationships ;Misa Hayase :Misa is her best friend. ;Roy Focker :Roy is her boyfriend. ;Bruno J. Global :He is her superior officer. Notes & Trivia *Claudia's Japanese voice actor, Noriko Ohara, is also the narrator of Super Dimension Fortress Macross. Similarly, her English voice actor, Christine Auten, is the narrator in the English dub. *There is speculation that she is related to Edgar LaSalle of the Macross Zero OVA, but at the moment there is no official source confirming nor denying the possible connection. External links *Claudia LaSalle Wiki Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Characters Category:Officers Category:UN Spacy Category:Humans